Peace River/1
MYLES VENTRIC: Myles walked along the edge of the river unsure of what to do. He was bored and had no friends to play with, he was lonely. A feeling a four year old doesn’t typically feel. GRACE DI ANGELO: 'Grace walked across the grass, looking at the river, almost sobbing. The Cledwyns had done what they could to help her, but some wounds could never heal. She sat down, a few tears trickling down her cheeks as she put her bare feet in the water to soak and think. If only she had someone to play with! '''MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles saw a girl standing it the water. Maybe she could be his friend... He walked over to her and smiled, “Hi! I’m Myles! Who are you?” He saw the tears running down her face and his smile turned into a frown, “What‘s wrong?” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '"I'm Grace," she squeaked, looking up at him. Her first thought was, He's cute, ''and then she switched back to her own problems. "Nobody likes me," she told him, watching the water run by. '''MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles’s frown deepened, “That’s not nice of them. I like you.” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '"Thanks," she murmurered, getting up and giving hima light hug before releasing quickly and looking out at the grass. "Play?" she asked. She needed something to cheer her up, this might as well be it. 'MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles grinned, “Okay, what do you want to play?” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '''She had heard of this game in a book before, it was a human game. "Tag! You're it!" she shouted, tagging him on the shoulder and starting to run away farther into the grassy field, squealing happily at the game. '''MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles was faster then Grace, being that his legs were longer. He ran after her, but slowed down a little so she had sometime to run away. “I got you!” He turned around and ran away. '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '''Grace was a lot slower than him, so kept running and running, never tagging him back. At one point, he must've slowed down, because she was closer than normal. She lunged, tackling him to the ground. They tumbled down the hill, laughing and squealing with joy. When they stopped, Grace was laying on Myles's chest, unintentionally. '''MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles wasn’t sure what was happening, one second he was being chased, the next, Grace was ontop of him, “Uh...” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '''Grace was laughing, and then was concerned, quickly getting off him. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to." '''MYLES VENTRIC: '“It’s okay.“ He said softly, “What do you want to do now?” ' '''GRACE DI ANGELO:' "I d-don't know," she said meekly. "Y-you?" 'MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles looked around and spotted a patch of trees, “I want to go climb a tree, do you want to join me?” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '''She looked at the tall trees."I-I'll fall," she said nervously, remembering last time she tried to climb into Austin's treehouse all by herself...it had ended in a few broken arms. '''MYLES VENTRIC: '“If you fall, I’ll catch you, I’ll stay under you if that ever happens.” 'GRACE DI ANGELO: '''She was scared, but she obliged, starting to climb up the tree. Her clumsy feet and legs barely making the rigth decisions of where to step, her hands clinging loosely to the branches. She didn't know if she could do this too much longer without falling. '''MYLES VENTRIC: '''When they got to the top, they could see everything, “Woah, it’s so pretty.” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '"Yeah," Grace said, looking out at everything. It was beautiful...breathtaking. And then she looked down. Yards and yards below them was ground. She would fall, it was inevitable, she knew, now. She started breathing quickly. "A-fraid," she croaked out. "A-afraid of h-heights!" 'MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles’s eye’s widened, “We are going to carefully make our way down.“ He slowly guilded her down to the ground. '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '''Grace was nearly crying with fear as he guided her down--she was so scared she would fall. Near the end she tumbled off into the grass. It hurt a bit, but nothing crazy. Her foot was bleeding from scraping it on teh branch when she fell. '''MYLES VENTIC: '''Myles saw the scrap, “I’m so sorry, I should have never asked you to go up there.” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '"Ow!" she yelled in pain, hopping over to the water to soak her cut in water. She leaned against his shoulder. "It's okay." 'MYLES VENTRIC: '“I don’t have anything to help you foot. Um, do you think it’s going to be okay?” 'GRACE DI ANGELO: '''Grace thought for a second before nodding slightly. "I think so," she said. The water had already wahed off most of the blood anyway. '''MYLES VENTRIC: '''Myles sat down at the edge of the river, “How old are you Grace?” '''GRACE DI ANGELO: '"Three and a half," she said. "Y-you?" 'MYLES VENTRIC: '”I’m four and three quarters.” 'GRACE DI ANGELO: '"Cool," she said with a cute smile. "You have n-nice hair." 'MYLES VENTRIC: '“I do?” He felt his head, “Thanks. You are brave.” 'GRACE DI ANGELO: '"Thanks," she said, the slightest pink appearing on her cheeks from the compliment. "What's y-your f-fwamily like?" 'MYLES VENTRIC: '“I have an older sister. She’s really funny. My Mom and dad are nice. What about your?” 'GRACE DI ANGELO: '"My p-parents c-canceled my adoption," she explained. "I'm l-living at a temp-tem-temporary h-home now."